


Halloween

by Lavendertwilight89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: AU--Demons exist in secret in the modern era. Inuyasha realizes his mate is human and think he'll never have a shot...or will he?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 56
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SplendentGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendentGoddess/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPENDENT!!! I HOPE THIS FIC IS WORTHY OF YOU!!!
> 
> Also this contains smoots. You have been warned.

Halloween. The best day of the year. Well, the best day of the year for demons, anyway. The only day they didn’t have to hide in plain sight, the day they could stroll down the street like anyone else without a disguise. It was great. 

Inuyasha hated the fuckin’ fuyoheki. He hated how his ears shifted and fuck. It just wasn’t right. Not that his ears were even natural in the demon community, but the ‘normal’ way they should look wasn’t comfortable. He’d take the teasing over being that uncomfortable any day out of the week.

He was currently strolling the streets looking for the woman who stole his heart long ago. Not to be creepy or nothing. He never actually talked to her--well actually he had maybe a couple of times when she was younger.

He’d been taking a stroll down the street to where he sniffed out a couple of snake demons. They were hunting and well--as the Lord of West’s brother, acting general, he needed to take care of the disloyal scumbags. He jogged up the stairs to the shrine where he saw a little girl playing while singing the most annoying song ever. 

“Ka-go-me, Ka-go-me! You are no more than a bird in a cage--” She paused slightly and turned around to look behind her but there was nothing there. Shrugging, she went back to playing with her dolls obviously not noticing the venomous bastard behind her. He leaped quickly and snatched her from the ground, making her squeal. 

“Shush!!” He shushed. She looked up at him and smiled brightly as if she could see his ears--but he knew that was impossible. Even priests and monks didn’t have that kind of power anymore; probably just a weird child.

He walked as calmly as he could over to the tree and told her to stay put. Once she nodded her compliance, he left and took care of the snakes. When he returned shortly after, she was still sitting by the tree, humming her ridiculous tune. She smiled her bright childish smile and outstretched her arms to him which initially made him hesitate. Why the fuck did she want to be held by him? Whatever. 

He lifted her up and reality hit him hard. The adrenaline rush of saving her to keep the West at peace probably overran his senses… But her lovely light honey and jasmine scent hit him like a fucking tidal wave. 

“Mine!” She cheered as she wiggled around in his arms. He quickly put her down though and took off out of sight. Nope. Nope. Nope. He was a half-demon. Half-demons don't find mates. Even then, mates couldn’t be human… if they were, it wasn’t allowed. Demons couldn’t risk letting humans know of their existence. Only a few half-demons existed still from before they went into hiding. And they were all mateless. It just never happened.

But… He couldn’t stop himself as he continued to check on her. A couple of years later, he encountered some wolves that strayed from the North--something he had to bring to the fuckin’ Lord of North’s attention since he needed to control his goddamn wolves--looking for a meal. Kagome was a little older. This time when he entered the Torii Gate, she was reading a book. He tried to be stealthier so he could get to the woods where he smelled the nasty flea-ridden wolves, but she immediately looked up and smiled that sun-blinding smile at him. 

“Stay here,” he sighed before she could say anything. Luckily she listened as he took care of the issue and sent his vassal Myouga who ‘happened’ to be in the area to inform his brother of the treaty breach. 

“Hi!” The young girl greeted him from her spot on the bench under the tree.

“Uh, hey,” he greeted awkwardly in return.

“Are you going to tell me your name this time?” She asked sweetly.

“Nope. You don’t gotta know,” he replied sharply.

“Oh. Well, will I see you again doggy-man?”

“D-Doggy man?!!”

“Well, yea! Unless I know your name, that’s what I’m gonna call you!” 

“God--no. You don’t need to know because I’m not making a habit out of these little meetings.”

“Well, I appreciate you stopping by,” she replied happily. “By the way, in case you wanted to know--my name is Kagome.”

“Keh. Don’t give your name out to strangers,” he barked back.

“But you’re not a stranger,” she explained easily as she placed her book down by her side. “You’re mine!”

He stuttered and took off before anyone in their actual right mind heard this seven or eight-year-old child claiming he was hers. What was fuckin’ loon!!!

The next couple of times he took care of demons near her or in the area of Tokyo, he was much more careful about letting her see him… She always surprised him though; whether she would pause in whatever she was doing to look around or take a sideways glance to try and see him in the trees where he hid, he always swore she somehow knew. But he was being paranoid. Had to be. It wasn’t rational or possible for her to know he was there. Or for her to even know she was kinda right… he was hers. 

But he couldn’t have her. Ever.

She had just graduated high school and went out with her friends for Halloween. She was old enough to drink. But knowing her, she’d find troubles, as per usual. He found her in a downtown bar dressed as--oh God she was a fucking cat. The music was loud and almost unbearable but he wasn’t about to leave her unattended… There were too many fuckin’ creeps out on a holiday like that.

Her hips were swaying to the music on the dance floor with her friends. She was so fuckin’ sexy… She had grown into the most gorgeous and alluring woman. He had taken lovers before. Fuck he was almost six centuries years old! How pitiful would it be if he was still inexperienced?? Especially when he had always been taught half-demons didn’t have mates and they probably would never find love due to their heritage. He hadn’t allowed himself to get close to humans--no need to fall in love just for it to end in disaster.

He had never found a human who cared about him when demons were known to the world … But when he took human form, he usually had to bat women away. Yea, he had a weakness, especially on nights of the new moon and he’d take one to bed and regret it instantly, knowing they wanted more than just some one-night-stand. But that was life. It sucked for everyone.

It was weird. He noticed her attention kept drifting to him and she wore a sultry smile… Fuck. Nope. He couldn’t--he wouldn’t--

A spider demon approached her, blocking his view of his prize. Dammit. Fucking Naraku, too. The biggest piece of shit that had ever been born.

He could barely hear their conversation but he saw her moving so that she was back within his view as she retreated--towards him? She was approaching him?? That was impossible. She shouldn’t be able to recognize him--especially because the last time she had actually seen him she was like seven. There wasn’t--no. There was no possibility. She was probably just making her way back up to the bar to get her and the asshole another drink.

When she reached the bar he subtly looked over at her while keeping his head facing his own whiskey when he saw her dark cinnamon eyes meet his amber. She looked back at the bartender before she whispered, “I know you can hear me. I know you have been following me. I don’t want to go back out to the dance floor alone… Please act like I’m here with you.”

His eyes would have literally popped out of his head if he hadn’t choked on his drink, making him shut them tight so he could get a grasp on reality. Fuck. She knew. Sort of. Maybe. What the fuck. Ok ok, he needed to relax. Inhaling slightly, he looked back over to her and she held her fruity cocktail in her hand and--mother fucker. A whiskey for him. He met her eyes again and she sent him a questioning stare. He nodded his compliance and she approached him. God. Damn. Mother. Fucking. Cock. Sucking. Fuck. She smelled even better than he ever allowed himself to remember and fantasize about. 

“Hey,” she greeted him with a grin.

“What’s up,” he responded as coolly as he could.

“That guy thinks I’m here alone-- care to correct him?” She asked. He looked and saw Naraku standing closer than he thought he would be. Sneaky fucker snuck up on him. He glared and Naraku returned it easily.

“Beat it,” Inuyasha growled.

“Ah… Inuyasha. We meet again. How long has it been?”

“Not long enough,” he sighed as he took the drink Kagome offered him while she crept further into his space.

“Look--we also coordinated costumes too! Why would I lie?? Why would Inuyasha lie??” Kagome lied. 

“A cat and a dog. How charming,” Naraku spat as he walked away from them and towards another unsuspecting girl. Kagome shivered and let her body caress his, making him sit up straighter. 

“Thank you. I figured you were here to protect me like usual from things like him,” she admitted, turning to face him. God. He could get lost in those deep dark brown eyes. 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tried to cover.

“Please,” she laughed. “You can drop the act. I know who and what you are. I knew from the first day we met fifteen years ago when you saved me from those snakes. You only resolidified it when I saw you again when I was seven and the wolves were out in the woods.”

His mouth dropped that time and then he grew serious as he grabbed her wrist. He expected her to flinch, to shudder because he was a demon and she claimed to know who and what he was--there should have been disgust. Fear. Something! But she just watched--with what seemed like eagerness and excitement.

“Outside,” he ordered. He expected her to fight, run, scream, hide. Not for her to set her now-empty glass down and follow him outside with no resistance. 

“You walking me home?” She cheekily asked. God. She was gonna be the death of him.

“Fine. Now, explain how the fuck you know what I am.”

“I can see you without your charm; I know demons exist. I’ve known for as long as I can remember. My father and his father also knew. They weren’t able to see but they felt the brush of youki. The fact I could see surprised my dad. But he told me you all lived peacefully and wanted it to be a secret, so I never breathed a word. Obviously, some didn’t follow the rules--and I guess you have to put them in their place?”

He turned to really look at her. Really study her. She was telling the truth. Her perfect blend of sweet honey nectar and flowers never wavered. She seemed so calm and relaxed. It was unnerving. When was the last time a human who knew who he was remained so collected??

“Why aren’t you afraid?” He finally demanded.

“Why should I be? You’re mine,” she replied like she was saying the sky was blue.

“I’m--what?!?!”

“Mine,” she repeated without a waiver of spirit.

“You’re fucking crazy! I’m not your--your anything!”

“I thought we were going to be honest??”

“I said  _ noooooo _ such thing,” he snarled.

“Hmmm--weird. It’s fine. If you’re not ready to accept what’s between us, I guess that’s okay too. I can wait. I find it ironic because I always thought you were waiting for me to grow up before you took me away.”

“I--WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?! WHY THE FUCK WOULD I TAKE YOU?! YOU HAVE TO BE CRAZY!!”

“You don’t feel it then? Well darn… That’s kinda sad,” she said, her voice disheartened, her smile finally fading from her face.

“Feel what?!”

“You know--the pull? The red string of fate? You honestly can’t feel it?” She questioned, finally looking at him directly in the eyes.

“I--I--Kagome, this is nuts!! You can’t honestly be serious! You can’t be tied to a demon!!”

“Why not?? Of course, I can! What’s wrong if that’s what I want??”

“You don’t even fuckin’ know me, first off.”

“I know enough--you’re a half-demon. You’ve saved my life countless times. You are pretty respectable, considering you always end up just sitting on the Sacred Tree watching me while I read or whatever I’m doing to keep myself occupied. I mean obviously, you’re not a groomer or child molester--you seem like a reasonable enough guy who just wants me safe even if you won’t admit it. Probably have deeper underlying issues of loneliness that make you such a grump. How am I doing so far?”

He crossed his arms and turned away from her. Dammit. And she fuckin’ giggled. It was fucking magic to his ears. He couldn’t even stop the twitch if he wanted to. What took him by surprise was when she reached up and stroked them making him stop in his tracks.

“Oh sorry, that was rude of me. I should have asked first,” she confessed as she bit her lip. “You don’t even want to be with me like that, it sounds like--I’m sorry.” She bowed her apology and he couldn’t stop himself as he grabbed her biceps and jerked her back to full standing.

“You… You really aren’t--disgusted by me?”

“No?? Why should I be?”

“I’m a demon!”

“And??”

“And?? I didn’t realize that meant I needed to further discuss this!!!”

“Well, you were born for me and I was born for you. I’m sorry it took so long to actually come together but why should I be bothered by who and what you look like? Not that I’m complaining--you’re pretty handsome,” she admitted with a blush. Oh, Gods. Was it the alcohol? Nope. Her breath didn’t even really smell of it. This was just her--this was just who Kagome was.

He had watched her grow up and she was probably the nicest and most accepting girl he had ever seen. Even if everything he had witnessed was from afar and out of context.

Her hand brushed against his cheek, making him flinch slightly before he pressed himself into her touch. Gods. It was like coming home. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. The rumble that emerged from his chest? Nope. That came without warning and he had no intention of trying to stall it, as it seemed to make her scent blossom into something spicier and fuck--that was arousal.

“We--We can’t, Kagome,” he sighed in defeat.

“Why not?” She whimpered as she took hold of his other cheek, making him look at her. Fuck. She was so beautiful. How was that even fucking possible? How could someone with brown eyes of the light roast coffee, long black wavy hair that seemed so untamed yet so perfect at the same time, cherry blossom pink lips, hold so much power over him? 

“I won’t--I won’t stop. I won’t ever go away. I can keep myself contained this way. I won’t ever hurt you, and I won’t ever let anyone hurt you.”

“You’d never hurt me,” she said as she stepped into his space. He pulled his arms away from hers, but she only took another bold step forward.

“You don’t know that,” he tried to growl but it came out in a whimper of desperation.

“I do though. You can’t and you won’t. And I don’t want you to leave… doesn’t that count for anything?”

“You’re too young,” he tried to deter her again.

“Hmmmm… You want to wait until I look older than you?”

“What?! No! That’s not what I mean either!”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m saying this won’t work!”

“Why?” Her body was now touching his. Her breasts were pressed up against his, her navel just at his cock--fuck.

“Will you just drop this?! It isn’t happening!!”

“Inuyasha--I’m legal. And I think I said this earlier but let me make this clear for you,” she whispered hotly as she stood up on her tiptoes while her hands reached back and wrapped around his neck before he could pull away. “You’re mine and I’m not letting you go without a fight.” 

Then her moist hot lips pressed against his and all his resistance and fears were gone. His arms came around her body and held her against his form as tightly as possible. She groaned and he didn’t stop as his tongue snaked into her waiting mouth. She tasted like strawberries. Sweet, delicious strawberries. Her own tongue came into his own mouth with a vengeance and probed him. As they battled for dominance, he hadn’t even taken into account they were at the steps to her shrine when he heard some laughter in the distance. He pulled away and she looked dazed as well as ravished. She was panting, flushed, and that hot spicy scent was still reigning, crystal clear. 

“Do I have to kiss you again to convince you this is what I want? Or are you going to come willingly?” She said unevenly as she tugged on his red hoodie. Dammit.

He lifted her up into his arms and took a quick look around before he bounded up the stairs at inhuman speed. Hoping the jump and pace would scare her off, he was--well he wasn’t sadly mistaken, if anything he was kind of happy when the high scent of arousal hit him in the fucking gut. And his cock.

“My room,” she directed from his arms. He followed her instruction as he leaped to the roof and hung her from it to open her window. Then they slunk in carefully. He let her out of his hold and she took off her ears, earrings, tail, and gloves. She turned to him and nodded for him to close the window. When did he turn into her lost dog?? Oh yea--from the first day he fuckin’ met her.

He closed the window as she shed her shoes and purse then stood like a fuckin awkward teenager waiting for her to… well. Say something. Do something. Had he ever seen a woman’s bedroom before? Her body? He felt like a fuckin’ virgin all over again.

“You ok?” She asked as she approached him. Her arm waved in a comforting manner to have him sit on her bed which he did ungracefully. 

“Just--this is weird.”

“Why?” She giggled.

“Just--I don’t know!”

“I’m sure you’re quite a bit older than I am,” she surmised as easily as ever. “You can’t be new to this.”

“You have a lot of confidence for someone that I’m pretty sure is a virgin,” he snapped, tapping his nose.

“Well, I feel like growing up knowing who your soulmate is puts a damper on getting laid by just anyone. Why would I not want to be with you?” She questioned as she knelt on the bed next to him. Her knees pressed against his thigh and he turned towards her to gaze into her eyes--maybe get some kind of feel for her. Something. Anything. A sign of why she was so--so--he didn’t know how to describe other than confident… maybe at peace?

“Because I’m a monster.”

He felt her hands on his shoulders as she shoved him backwards on the bed and suddenly, she was straddling him in her tight little black dress. “Don’t ever say that about yourself. I don’t care what other people have said about you and neither should you. I care I wasn’t there to stop them from corrupting your mind, but let’s make one thing clear Inuyasha; you’re not a monster. You’re so far from that. You’re everything I’ve dreamt of and more.”

“Kagome,” he barely said as his mouth had grown so dry. Her sex was hot, pressed against his groin as her skirt had hiked up with her movements to dominate him. 

“You may be a half-demon but you are the kindest and most generous person I have ever met. You’ve saved me more times than I can count and tonight was no exception. Please...let me be yours?” She pleaded as she dropped her body to hover just above his in invitation.

“You were mine the moment I saved you,” he confessed as he leaned up to retake her lips in a hungry needy kiss. Their mouths began to wage war as her hands pulled impatiently at his red baggy hoodie. He broke away, now sitting up, and let her take it off to reveal his white wife-beater. Her fingers danced along with thin fabric before she took it off as well and relaunched herself at him to re engage the heated battle of their mouths.

His hands came to her hips as she gripped them hotly and ground his cock into her waiting heat. She moaned into his mouth and circled herself over him and Gods--he was ready to cum in his fuckin’ pants. She was so enticing. The most exotic and hypnotizing creature he had ever seen or held.

She pulled away and reached back and fingered her zipper at the back of her dress. He paused her motions and took over slowly lowering the zipper down to her lower back. She watched him as she bobbed and slowly pushed her straps from her shoulder. Standing, she let the dress completely fall and bared her black lace bra and underwear to him. He shuddered with the amount of need that flowed through him. 

“Fuck…” He breathed.

“Yes?” She had grown nervous as she blushed darkly in the moonlight that basked her lovely shapely form.

“You’re so--so fucking perfect,” he groaned as he stood to be in front of her--to take her back in his arms.

“Wait--you--your turn,” she commanded lightly as she bit her lip. He smirked slightly and dropped his jeans, leaving them both in their undergarments. He allowed her a moment to trace his abs and the hemline of his boxers before he took her hands and placed them at the elastic band.

“You want me? Do the honors. I don’t want to say I didn’t try to stop you,” he tested. This was her last out. If she wanted this--so be it. But he would make sure it was her making the first moves. He owed her an out. 

It shocked him when she gripped his underwear and pulled them down and her delicate little hand came to stoke him. He almost fell on her. Good fucking Gods!! Had he never been touched before?!? What the fuck!?

She paused briefly and looked at him with that red swollen lip in her mouth, “This… ok?”

“Fuck. More than,” he groaned as she continued to stroke him, and he found his body moving in time with her. Fuck he was a greedy asshole. But he couldn’t stop himself from following her hands. He had been deprived of his fucking mate--yep. He said it. His mate. His. No one fucking else’s. HIS.

Finally coming to his senses when he felt himself jizz a little and her thumb stroke over it, he grabbed her hand and swung her back to collapse against the bed with him on top, looming over her.

“Gonna have to stop that, Kagome. Otherwise, this night will go to waste,” he smirked.

“You--You’re sure??” She smiled happily.

“Fuck; I’m fucking selfish. I don’t even feel bad about it either,” he admitted as he pecked and nipped at her neck. Goddamn, The hitch in her breath and spike in scent nearly undid him. His hands found the latch to her bra as his lips and fangs began to mark and lave her body. He slid down her bra and she was now bare from her stomach up. Goddamn. She wanted to be his?? She wanted him to be hers? Then she would fucking be  _ his _ . Everyone would know the moment they saw her that she belonged to him. 

Was it the dog in him? Was it just the fact he never really had anything to claim as his own? Maybe. Either way, he would mark her. And she certainly didn’t complain. If anything her sighs and moans along with the wetness that pulled at her core indicated she more than happily wanted it too.

He reached her breast and swirled the tip in his mouth and she cried out. Her hands flew to his head to try and keep him there--teasing and soothing the sharp nips under they were taunt. He moved to the next breast and then slunk down his way down to her sex. He had to taste that sweet weeping heat that literally was summoning him by smell alone. He softly wrapped his fingers against her panties, waiting for her to protest again. But when her hips raised to aid him as he pulled them down to her ankle that was planted against the ground, he finally had her completely bare before him.

Fucking hell. He was going to die. By Kagome. Death by the most delicious and beautiful woman he had ever met. They say good things come to those that wait--Inuyasha could only attest to this a thousand times over.

His nose nudged the black damp curls as his tongue reached out and actually tasted her. She whimpered and shuddered beneath him. That was all the permission he needed as he began to feast upon her musky sweet nectar that flowed out of her. His tongue drew circles, lines, teased, prodded, back and forth between her core and her sensitive bundle of nerves.

She began to writhe and wail as her hands flew to his scalp again, obviously still coherent enough to not grasp his ears. He wasn’t sure if he was happy she was aware of that or not. Either way, he wanted her to lose herself. He wanted her to beg him--call out for him as she came into his awaiting mouth.

“Inu--I-I--I’m--” she stuttered as her hips bucked in his hold. One hand went to tease her clit while the other held her down. His mouth licked and lapped its way to her opening before he began fucking her with his tongue. She twitched and then her walls began to spasm around him as she cried out his name as a fresh batch of cum came flowing into his mouth from her release. 

Once he felt there was nothing else to lick up, he rose back to crawl onto the bed to hover over her. He nuzzled her neck and earned a happy and sated sigh from her. Licking her neck he gathered her up and positioned them both fully on the bed. He held her in his arms and rubbed her back lovingly. 

Whoa. He had never been so invested in anyone before. Kagome was changing him. And he oddly didn’t give a shit. He would be this new person for her. He would do anything for her.

“Gods,” she panted.

“It’s actually Inuyasha--thought you knew that,” he cockily chuckled and laughed even deeper when she whacked his chest.

“Glad to see you do have a sense of humor, after all,” she sighed happily, snuggling into his hold. But it was over too quick, she pulled back and she looked into his eyes. “Are you--why did you stop?”

“Well I wasn’t gonna just force myself on ya,” he growled.

“No--I mean--Obviously you’re not! I just meant--why pause??”

“I didn’t wanna rush this. You deserve better.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed as she grabbed his face in her hands bringing her lips to his. “I think I have the best.”

They began kissing again with fervor. Desire built up as she pulled him to be over her waiting and eager body. He rested his forehead against hers as he lined himself up to enter her. Their breathes were mingled and uneven from their newest session of kissing.

“I’ll go slow,” he soothed as he felt her tighten around his tip.

“Okay--I trust you,” she said, bringing her arms around his shoulders.

“You gotta relax, alright?”

“I’ll try--uhm--one thing?”

“What??” He groaned as he entered her. Fuck. Christ. She was tighter than--fuck. No real analogy came to mind. Her wet hot pussy was a fucking drug he was already addicted to and he wasn’t even all the way in. He was almost all the way in when he heard a gasp from underneath him that made him stall his intrusion. “You--you what?”

“I love you,” she repeated as she cringed when he finally fully seated himself within her.

“Ka-Kagome,” he gasped. Her fingers laced with his and he took a deep breath to ground himself. This whole thing was insane. He hadn’t imagined on all the nights, all days, that when he had dropped his hidden form that the woman he had so head-over-heels fallen for would confess her own feelings, state so earnestly that she knew who and what he was, and accept him so fully on Halloween. The only night of the year he didn’t have to hide.

He remained still, trying to allow her time to adjust, when she shocked him by rotating her hips. His tongue almost got bit off--his teeth were grinding to abate his release because he was fucking dying.

“Go ahead,” she said softly as her walls gently released him from the tight grip they held him in.

Nodding, he swallowed and began to pump slowly in and out. He could barely control his moans of fucking bliss and desire. His inner self--something that hadn’t even stirred in years--awakened and demanded to take her faster. It wanted their bitch to be flipped and taken roughly. He knew his aura was rising, making him jerk uneasily until he paused when her hands left his and trailed up his arms to his cheeks. He locked eyes with her and she stared at him from beneath in awe. She looked wrecked. Totally and completely submerged in pleasure. Her body glistened in sweat, her face was flushed and her eyes were dazed. He had never seen anything more sexy and beautiful in his life.

“It’s okay,” she soothed, rubbing her thumb along where his demonic markings were likely showing. “You won’t hurt me. It’s alright. Mark me,” she whispered in a hopeful question. It occurred to him he needed to know exactly how much she really knew. Obviously more than he or his brother ever knew humans had ever been aware of before. 

“Ka-Kagome,” he groaned as his head dropped to the crook of her neck. He nipped and licked up to her ear, making her whine and writhe beneath him. His thrusts grew more powerful and his momentum built. Her hips met his tit for tat as her arms wrapped around his neck, her back arching off the bed so their bodies were so tightly pressed together he thought they would start a fire from the sensual friction they were creating. His blood was already aflamed, whether it was from the keening woman bucking against him wildly, or because his youkai was demanding more. 

He felt his fangs grow as his balls tightened, signaling their fun was about to end. Carefully, he swept his hand to her clit and knuckled it fervently trying to draw out another orgasm from Kagome. Her movement stalled as she cried out, her nails dug into his shoulder no doubt leaving red crescent moons in their wake, and her wet dripping core squeezed his hardened cock hard and wildly.

His name spilled from her lips and he was a goddamn goner. He couldn’t hold off or stop his release as he came balls deep within her soaked snatch. His fangs found her shoulder and he bit down hard, fulfilling her request she made earlier. She was now completely and irrevocably his. 

He pulsed slowly inside of her until he was done filling her with his seed and then pulled out. She whimpered, already missing the contact and the feeling of being whole (or least he assumed that was it since that was how he felt). He laid beside her and pulled her into his arms as he nuzzled her neck. Feeling the instinct grow strong, he laved the mark enticing a moan from his exhausted mate. Mate. His mate. Holy fuck. 

“Mmmm,” she hummed happily wrapping her arms around his torso.

“How much do you really know about demons?” He asked quietly.

“More than anyone. Probably. I did a lot of research knowing one day I’d find you and confront you.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Mmmm, just my other spiritually inclined friend Miroku. He knew demons existed as well and so we researched all we could when I told him I somehow knew I belonged with you. He was the one that one who told me the red string of fate stuff,” she yawned snuggling deeper into his chest. 

“Huh. Interesting. Guess I’ll tell my brother about all that.”

“Not now,” she cried, gripping him tighter, making him chuckle.

“Nah… not now. Tomorrow. After your classes. He’s gonna wanna meet you,” he admitted as he kissed the crown on her head. “But uh… your mom--”

“Won’t care. She and Gramps took Sota to the hot springs this year.”

“Why didn’t you go??” He asked, confused.

She smiled and kissed where his heart beat rhythmically in his chest, “Why would I skip the one day out of the year everyone can see what my soulmate looks like for real?”

“You-You planned this?”

“Only since I was old enough to imagine what being with you would be like. Why did you think my friends let me leave the bar with you so easily?”

“Jesus Christ. You’re something else,” he sighed, holding her tightly.

She giggled and kissed him again before nodding off, whispering, “You too.”

That night, for the first time in forever, he allowed sleep to claim him in someone else’s bed. He let himself be close to someone for the first time in hundreds of years… He finally admitted the dark secret he had kept for the past fifteen years just before they both surrendered to their warm and peaceful dreams, “I love you too, Kagome.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha meets the Higurashi's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all have asked for it!!!! Here is the second of THREE parts! 
> 
> Also... well... smoooooooots.

Inuyasha awoke and jumped immediately at the realization he was not in his own bed. Sitting up, he noticed arms were wrapped around him tightly and the whimper of protest was feminine. What did he do?!

He looked down and realized Kagome had completely caged him with her body… Kagome. Last night had actually happened. He had a mate--a mate who knew him. A mate who loved him.

His ears flicked as he heard someone coming up the stairs in her home and he detangled himself enough to get out of bed to grab his charm from his sweatshirt pocket. While last night had been Halloween, he wasn’t stupid. He never left home without it. Placing the disguised kotodama necklace on his neck, he felt his ears shift and his youki powers retreat. He still had use of his demonic senses, but his ability to fling his youki out in warning was taken away. It was like being put in a container of sorts where he was able to see, smell, and sense but unable to act out fully. Like the stupid plastic shield would hold him back from being able to fully act. 

The person had gone into another bedroom when he slipped on his boxers. He turned and saw the woman of his dreams sitting up, holding a sheet over her body in worry. He stepped towards her and knelt beside her, nuzzling her cheek before kissing her forehead.

“There’s someone here,” he relayed quietly.

Her eyebrow raised in question. “But they’re all at the hot springs… Or, should be?”

He stood and grabbed his pants and threw her his hoodie that she hastily put on. She stood and then put on her underwear as he shifted in front of her as he went to grab the door. He turned back to her and she nodded her compliance to open it to allow them entry.

Swinging the door open, he saw an empty hallway. He walked out her door, Kagome close at his heels as they approached the new scent. Once they reached the bedroom where the noise of the newcomer was coming from, he popped his head inside and saw an older woman rifling through the nightstand drawer. 

“M-Mama??” Kagome asked.

Said woman jumped and turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha in her doorway. The woman smiled gently, “Oh, Kagome. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you and your friend. Grandpa forgot his medicine so we had to reschedule our visit. I knew you’d be sleeping so I had them wait downstairs.”

“It’s alright, Mama,” Kagome sighed in relief. “You just startled us.”

“If you’d like, I can make you both breakfast? Once you both are uhm--more dressed?” She giggled.

Kagome turned scarlet beside him and averted her eyes away from her mother. He was just confounded that the woman was so relaxed knowing he was there and they likely had fucked. Then again, he was never found the morning after with his other partners. He usually always left right after. The message had been clear--it was a clean break, a one night stand. So this whole thing was completely new to him. He’d never had sex with feelings. Fuck, he never had feelings for anyone other than the beautiful girl beside him... 

“See you downstairs,” Kagome’s mother said, winking at him as she walked past them downstairs breaking him away from his thoughts.

Kagome sank into his side and groaned, “Sorry. My mom is… a bit much.”

“I’d say she’s loony. Do you have a parade of men coming through your home? She seemed rather calm about seeing me,” he asked in insecurity. His nose told him she was pure when he took her. Hell, she’d said the same thing. But still, he couldn’t help but feel put out by the way her mother had reacted.

Rolling her eyes, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, diffusing his annoyance, “Don’t be jealous. And no. You’re the first guy to be in here. I told you that last night and you’re the one with the nose. My mom is just--well she  _ knows _ things. Even though she doesn’t have spiritual powers or anything, she can read people really well. She trusts me, completely.” Dammit. She was right. And how the fuck was she so--so-- _ augh _ ! She pulled on his hand, making him jump and she giggled. “Come on, let’s get dressed. My mom makes some of the best miso soup!”

“You’re--You’re really sure? About all this?”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know,” he said dejectedly.

“Well, we have plenty of time for you to let me,” she encouraged as she strung her arms around his neck. His nose found the way to the crook in her neck and his arms took her body in tightly. “You don’t have to be scared. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Why are you so…” He didn’t even know how to describe her. Accepting? Loving? Selfless? He felt terrible he cursed her fate… that he couldn’t control himself and got so caught up in the moment he-- 

Her fingers threaded through his hair and her nose rubbed against his chin, “I had such a great and caring protector my whole life. It’s only fair I give back now. Please don’t think I only chose you because I had to… I  _ wanted _ to. I want this--us. I feel like I’ve known you my whole life; you’ve always been a constant figure in it. The safest I’ve ever felt, the most I’ve ever felt loved, was in your arms last night. I know we have so much more to talk about--so much more to learn about each other, but I never want to be without you.”

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. Fuck, he honestly didn’t care. He’d been alone for so long and this simple embrace meant more than anything to him. For once, he felt safe. For once, his guard didn’t have to be up. For once, he could be honest and divulge every dark secret he ever kept and know that she would only continue to comfort him. Maybe he could try and swallow his pride, swallow his honor, and accept what was. He had to accept what was now his.

Eventually, she pulled away and took his hand, and led him back into her room. He watched with interest from the bed as she stripped completely to be as naked as she was earlier. Her subtle and graceful moves literally entranced him and it took all he had not to pounce on her. Fuck. He felt like a dog in heat. Literally. He wanted to be balls deep within her in the worst way possible. It was like they hadn’t touched at all last night.

Her eyes met his as she opened her dresser drawer and she smiled as she drew out a t-shirt and shorts. She dressed slowly and then knelt down in front of him with his hoodie in hand. “If my mom wasn’t downstairs, I’d want to pick up where we left off,” she smirked as she rose up to kiss him.

Fuck. He was a goner. Would it be weird if he asked her to marry him? Then again… they were mated. They were technically married in the demon way. Did she realize that? She had asked to be marked.

“Come on,” she sighed, pulling on his arm. He rose and threw on his hoodie then pulled his black hair from out the back of it before following her downstairs. She brushed her hand against his once they were at the end of the stairs and he took it. “Don’t be nervous. Whether it’s how your concealed youki is flaring from your nerves or the bond is feeding me your emotions, I know you’re kinda distressed.”

“How in the fuck do you know more about this than I do?” He growled to himself in frustration.

“You may have thought we would never be able to be together; however, I made sure that would never be our future. Give me some credit. I may likely be a  _ lot _ younger than you, but I’m not naive.”

“Sure as fuck aren’t,” he scoffed tightening his hand around hers. She smiled at him, the world’s most bright and warming smile. Fuck. He was a fucking goner. She lifted onto her toes and kissed him softly and he rumbled into the touch. 

“Good morning!” She called as she drifted away from him to greet her family as she pulled them into the kitchen. He tried to sense how she was feeling--since she could obviously feel him and he knew it wasn’t his youki that was leaking his emotions with the charm around his neck; she felt calm. Happy. Giddy. Wow.

“Morning, sis,” her younger brother greeted though he hadn’t looked up from his phone.

“Mmmm,” her grandfather hummed as he read the paper. Inuyasha grew slightly concerned. Did they not notice him? Or did they just not notice anyone ever? How the fuck had she lived without his protection? Good thing he was here all the fuckin’ time. Not as a stalker or nothing…

“Both of you!” Kagome’s mother chided as she moved about the kitchen. “We have a guest this morning. Please, be polite and put down your distractions and greet Kagome’s friend.”

“‘Friend’?” Sota echoed as he looked up and locked eyes with Inuyasha. He saw the hints of a smirk forming on the teen’s face and noticed out of the corner of his eye his mate’s ire growing as well feeling the anger well within her. “I didn’t realize ‘ _ friends _ ’ could sleepover.”

“Shut up, you little pipsqueak,” Kagome shot back.

“Kagome! You had a boy sleepover!!?” Her grandfather yelled. Not saying he didn’t trust Kagome or that she didn’t make him feel better about her mother’s very relaxed demeanor of the situation, but her brother and grandpa’s reactions made some of Inuyasha’s lingering insecurities dry up.

“Can we just--uhm--mom?” Kagome tried to change the subject.

“Oh no, young lady,” her grandfather stated as he folded the paper and narrowed his eyes at Kagome. “There isn’t anything getting you out of this conversation.”

“Father, not now,” Kagome’s mother tried.

“No--” Her grandfather started to argue with her mother as Sota's devilish smile turned to him as they sat down at the table. “Do you know Kagome is a giant nerd?? All she does is read by the Goshinoboku. She’s never had a boyfriend either--she’s too much an of a square--”

“SOTA IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR MOUTH--” Kagome started.

“A dude as cool lookin’ as you deserves better. Not some dorky lame-o bi--”

“Sota Higurashi!” Their mother said threateningly, making Sota clam up, catching he was about to drop a curse word. Kagome glared menacingly at the little twerp. Inuyasha realized quickly it was a look he hoped would never be cast in his direction; it would kill him in an instant. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say or how to handle the situation at hand.

“Now,” her mother continued after a heaving sigh. “Let’s eat and converse, peacefully.” She set the food down on the table in front of them and then brought the plates and bowls over. There was miso soup, omelets, tiny little octopus sausages, and rice.

They said their prayers and began to eat. Her grandfather was staring at him and it made him slightly uncomfortable how intense his eyes probed him. Fuck. Did this guy have reiki or somethin’?

“Young man… what is your name?”

“Y-Yash. YashikoTaisho.”

“That name--” Her mother gasped. Kagome also turned to him and raised an eyebrow. Oh fuck. He had given her his real name--not his fake one last night. Well, technically, Naraku gave his real name. Bastard.

“Wait! You’re the Yashiko Taisho! As in one of the Taisho brothers???” Sota asked before he burst out laughing. “What the heck are you doing with my sister?!”

“ _ I’m going to slit your throat you little pest _ ,” Kagome hissed darkly. If she was an inuyoukai, he would have no doubt she would have leapt across the table and scruffed the shit out of him after beating him into oblivion.

“My goodness, I would have tried to prepare something more uhm…” Kagome’s mother said bashfully.

“No, this is great,” he tried to soothe as he took a bite of rice.

“What  _ are _ you doing with my granddaughter then? She better not be just another notch on your belt!”

Kagome blushed scarlet and groaned into her hands. Inuyasha felt his instincts rising to protect his mate. His hand clasped her thigh and he rubbed his thumb on her leg. 

“No, sir--” Inuyasha started before Kagome interrupted him. He didn’t even have to try to figure out what she was feeling--it shot so clearly through him that she was angry. Furious at the insinuation her grandfather had made about him. Not that he could blame her. She was the one who had coaxed him into her bed; he was the one who was hesitant about everything. 

“Grandpa!!! Mind your own business! I’m eighteen! I’m free to make my own choices!”

“Young lady,” he began. “You know as well as I that your… _ gift  _ cannot be tarnished.” So that confirmed Inuyasha’s thoughts that at least the old man knew Kagome held reiki. Did that mean-- Oh fuck. His hot glare turned to him and Inuyasha swore his concealment charm broke. “I know what you and your family are, boy. You best be on your way before any more trouble arises…”

“Father!” Kagome's mother shouted.

Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes but knew that would be the reaction. Before he rose, Kagome stood and pressed her hand upon his shoulder to keep him still. Her reiki, which he hadn’t seen or felt flare, emerged hotly and he was scared it was going to burn him to a crisp. Squeezing his eyes shut from the expectation, making a mental note to make sure she knew that she was gonna fuck him up, he waited for the searing pain of becoming fully human to come… But it never did. 

Opening his eyes, he realized her power only danced over him as she continued to stare down her now completely confused and flabbergasted grandfather.

“We’re mated and oh look at that--my powers are  _ intact _ . He is  _ mine _ . I am  _ his _ . Get used to it and drop your act of being racist. We’ve coexisted with them this long, obviously, this was going to happen eventually--if it hadn’t already with other spiritualists. Besides grandpa, you know as well as I do this is the hanyou who has saved me from every demon that has come around here! How  _ dare _ you act like he isn’t worth my time and that he isn’t welcomed!”

“Ka-Kagome--how could--” Her grandfather began before her mother interrupted her.

“Father, Kagome has followed her heart and the God’s decree. You know as well as I that she nonstop babbled when she was a child and talked about a man with white ears that saved her… even though this young man before us doesn’t have those attributes showing, I’m sure they are hidden. When Kagome got older it settled down, only to restart again and this time she was able to talk about the red string of fate she saw that was attached to both of them. She was far too old to be pretending to have an imaginary friend. Then she took to reading outside so much, even when it rained she demanded to be out there! Did you not once consider that this is what Kagome wants? What destiny has offered her and Yashiko? Let’s be thankful he seems like he will be able to support her and he is, for all intents and purposes, a stand-up man. Demon. Uhm, right?”

“Half-demon,” Kagome corrected as her power settled back down.

“WOW! YOU’RE EVEN COOLER NOW!!! How do you guys disguise yourselves?? Do you really look like that?? Or are you like an eight-foot-tall giant??!” Sota gushed, eyes bright with excitement.

Kagome sighed and sat down next to Inuyasha again and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and offered her a half-smile. No one had ever stood up for him like that. Not that he hadn’t needed to with demons not existing but… even back centuries ago when their existence was known…

Her grandfather exhaled roughly then inhaled as Kagome snuggled into his side and looked into his camouflaged violet eyes. He would have sweat if he didn’t have Kagome pressed so close to him, feeling the protectiveness flow from her into him. “I apologize for allowing my prejudices to cloud my judgment. My granddaughter is very important to me. As you probably have noticed, she carries an immense amount of power and I had hoped she would carry on the shrine after I have passed. I realize those were high expectations for this day and age. I also tried to ignore the fact she knew her soulmate was a demon who continually saved her. While you obviously didn’t wait for my blessing,” he added with a glare to Kagome to which she responded back with her own. “I will respect my granddaughter’s intuition and choice.”

“Thank you, Grandpa,” Kagome said evenly. It definitely was still a colder response, but there was a hint of thankfulness.

“Now that that’s all done… let’s eat,” Kagome’s mother offered.

“Wait! He didn’t answer my question on if he was a troll--”

“I swear to God, Sota--” Kagome growled.

“It’s uh--fine. I’m actually part inuyoukai,” he offered, trying to placate the situation.

“COOL!!! A DOG DEMON!!! MAN!!! Kagome got the better end of the deal. You’ve been robbed. Is mating reversible?”

“Mom!” Kagome finally cried, obviously hitting her wits end. Inuyasha tried to keep his face passive even though he really thought the whole thing was hysterical. Kagome looked up with him, sending him a peeved stare to which he looked away, trying to control his inner humor. He was so used to dealing with the stoic asshole he had for a brother. There was so little emotion to him that Inuyasha would just insult him and Sesshomaru barely responded except to correct him on using his foul language. 

Back before Sesshomaru had a mate, that’s when they would beat the shit out of each other. After his mate came along… well… The jackass tried to make amends for being such a tool.

“Sota, ask Yashiko your questions respectfully.”

“You wouldn’t be so offended if it wasn’t true,” Sota grinned.

“Shut up! There was nothing wrong with living how I was living! If you found your soulmate the Gods gave you, I bet you’d change your stupid attitude!”

“Too bad, huh,” Sota teased as he started eating his breakfast.

“So, what do you two plan on doing today?” Kagome’s mother interrupted.

“Inu--I mean, Yashiko wanted to go talk to his brother, right? I figured after I get done at class, we could go straight over.”

“You can use my real name, Kagome,” he said as he took a bite of his omelet. 

“Wait--Yashiko isn’t your real name?” Her grandfather piped in.

“No; it’s Inuyasha. I have to change it every so often because of… reasons.”

“So, you didn’t even know Inuyasha was Yashiko?? Dude! You really do live under a rock!” Sota poked again. Inuyasha half expected Kagome to jab her chopsticks into the brat’s hand.

“No! I knew what he looked like  _ without _ the charm! The cloaking thing doesn’t work for me in person! So when I’d see the news or whatever of course I didn’t see his true form because it was through a different device! ”

“That explains how you were able to tell us exactly what he looked like,” her mother surmised quietly.

“Are you able to see it too, old man?” Inuyasha asked.

“No; my powers are not as refined as my granddaughter’s. I can see the swirl of reiki infused magic through those fuyoheki around your necklace which is what tipped me off to what you are,” her grandfather replied.

“Can we see your true form??” Sota asked.

“Uh, sure I guess,” Inuyasha said as he removed his concealment necklace. It was his mate’s family, after all. 

Kagome's scent spiked and he barely held in a groan. He would have thrown her over his back to take care of that if her family wasn’t in the house. Fuck. When was it acceptable to leave after meeting a girl’s family again? Ever? He was fucked. Figuratively. He wanted to be _ literally. _

Sota’s expression only grew more pleased and excited. The twerp was an oddball. Kagome’s mom smiled and eyed his ears mischievously...her hidden intentions were definitely not so hidden.

The rest of the breakfast was spent sharing stories about him, his past, and his current family. He explained how demons actually didn’t know people were still aware of the demon’s presence and her grandfather explained while they were mostly dormant and kept to themselves, obviously hiding from the world, the reiki users kept their distance and allowed youkai to hide peacefully.

It explained a lot actually. To be fair, there was peace. Any demonic attacks were quickly handled by him or other regional generals. It was their job. What they got paid to do. 

Once they were finished her mother shooed them to get ready to leave for her classes she had to attend before he visited his brother. Honestly, he needed to call him first and warn him about… some things. But he really didn’t want to have the dickwad enraged over the phone and then for him to scare Kagome once they actually went there. So… while Kagome paced in her room, Inuyasha texted Sesshomaru the situation. He gave him the very brief story that they needed to talk about some important stuff regarding humans and that he would be bringing a guest. Sesshomaru responded with a question mark. Inuyasha told him to fuck off and text an actual response. Sesshomaru said ‘10 minutes’. 

Inuyasha didn’t want to know if that meant he should be there in ten minutes or he was going to get fucked by his mate in ten. Dirty dog. Either way, it wouldn’t be ten minutes before they got there. Kagome was probably gonna fall inside the floorboard the way she was dragging her feet about in nerves, something he didn’t need the bond to tell him how she was feeling. He responded ‘30’ to see if he corrected him and Sesshomaru merely responded with a ‘k’. How he ever found a mate, and one as beautiful, kind, and patient as Rin, he’d never know.

“Kagome, relax. You don’t haffta impress the asshat.”

“But he’s your brother! Your family! What if he doesn’t like me? What if he doesn’t like that we’re together? Also, were you going to tell me that you’re--uh--”

“Well off? I’m a demon, remember? Pretty sure you were the one who reminded me I had been around for a minute. We get bored; not to mention that he’s the ruler of the Western lands anyway. He gets paid for the little job too.”

“So… what are you, his prince?”

“God no. He has two twin daughters who would take over if any of that shit happened. Which it won’t. Bastard is hella strong. Doubt he’d die anytime soon. He’s probably more stubborn than me and that says something. Even then, my niece Setsuna would likely take charge. She’s the bastard’s daughter alright. Towa is calmer and easier to talk to in general.”

“Family trait?” She smiled, stopping her footing before him. He reached out and took hold of her and wrapped his arms around her. She sat down on his legs and curled herself into him, letting his head rest upon her head. “Sorry. I just--I want him to like me. I want him to be happy for you. I sensed your… adoration and surprise when I stood up to my grandpa for you. If being with me is going cause issues--”

“It shouldn’t since obviously our kind isn’t as unknown as we once thought. And what happened to my overconfident mate?” He teased as he nipped her neck. It was then that it dawned on him what a terrible mistake that was taking in how hot and heavy her scent became. Shivering from the overwhelming need to take her again, he fought himself. 

She straddled his legs and made his look at her, “You know I feel your desire, right?” Gods, her face was already flushed and the need to take her only grew. His lips acted on their own as he took her mouth in his. Fuck. She still tasted so good. So addicting. He had never tampered with drugs to dull his senses as some demons had especially when the humans began to develop technology that started to pollute the world. But he swore that was what she was doing to him--dulling all of his other senses.

“Do you--have time? Before your class? I--I don’t wanna make you late--”

“I’ll always have time for you, Inuyasha,” she smiled softly before kissing him soundly. 

He growled hotly into their lips and he realized they were going to have to keep it down. While the brat had left for school and her mother was out running errands, the old man was still on the shrine ground. While he was aged, he still would be able to hear some of his mates cries and wails if she did the same as the night before.

Chuckingly, he pinched her nippled through her top making her squeak into his mouth. He pulled back and nibble on her earlobe as he whispered hotly into her ear, “You’re gonna have to keep it down. Your grandpa is still here.” 

He tweaked her breast again earning him an annoyed but aroused groan whined through her closed mouth.

“Th--that’s not fair--”

“Prefer I kept my mouth on yours?” He smirked as his hands shifted down to her hips to rock her against his already hardened cock.

“I’d say,” she cut herself off with a heated whimper as he shifted her upward to sink her back down so his tip brushed against her excitable little nub. “Yes. Since I have class--you can use your mouth elsewhere later--unless you don’t--”

“You taste like a fucking oasis in a desert, Kagome. I will eat you time and time again in you’ll let me.”

“Later then?” She sighed as she fingered his jean’s button.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he said as he lifted her from his lap so they could rid themselves of the bottom layers of their clothing. She pounced on him, while he thought she was being funny trying to catch him off guard, he had been watching her in great interest as she basically tore off her shorts in haste. The smirk he showed her only seemed to make her hooded gaze of lust deepen. Her scent was fucking heavenly and made his dick strain for release.

Sinking back down onto the bed, he placed her back down onto his lap so their most intimate parts brushed together. She was so wet and desperate for him but seemed taken aback by the stance he had placed her in.

“You ok?” He asked groaning as he felt her moist lips sink onto his aroused length.

“I just--uh--I wanna make sure I do this right?” She said unsteadily. 

“Relax,” he soothed as he brushed his claws along her thighs that were gripping his own. “I’m right here. If you aren’t comfortable we can--”

“No. No, I--I just--I don’t want to disappoint you,” she admitted as her lips quivered from more reason than one. She was trembling from the stimulation of her clit and her rocking back and forth on his cock was making him harder and bigger with each passing graze. But the hint of moisture from her eyes made him focus.

He brought his hands from her thighs to her cheeks to bring her beautiful brown eyes to focus upon him. “I will never be unhappy or disappointed with anything you offer me, Kagome. You’ve given me the best gift in the world without hesitation. You gave yourself to me--a half-breed. One who has only brought you trouble.”

“Inuyasha… no. My power is what gets me into trouble. You’re just the one who cleans up the mess,” she smirked as she sank down to take him inside of her wet tight heat. Fuck! How was she still so tight, and hot, and wet, and goddamn!

She stiffened and then shifted her weight a little to test the feelings. He remained as still as possible, his cock filling up every inch of her had him so distracted he hadn’t even noticed her mouth was on his. 

He began kissing her to distract her as his hands ran down her body to grab her ass. If she wanted to ride him, who was he to tell her no? One hand pinched her cheek while the other lifted to tease her covered breasts. Her mouth opened and he filled it with his tongue smothering her cries of pleasure as he began thrusting upward as he helped her raise herself up on his cock, on to be slammed back down onto it.

“Inu--” She whimpered as her hands gripped his arms, her nails digging into his biceps leaving marks.

“Shhh,” he cut her off, moaning his own deeply gutted bliss when their lips separated. “Tell me how much you like it,” he commanded as depressed forward and reclaimed her mouth.

He felt her growing more comfortable and confident; she was beginning to aid him in lifting herself up and down to ride his cock as he thrusted his own hips to make sure she engulfed all of him. Moving his hand from her ass, he slipped it down to her button and began to knead it hard. He was so fuckin’ close and he needed her to follow immediately. Keeping his mouth planted firmly upon hers, he continued to swallow the moans and cries from her lungs.

Her thrusts began to grow unsteady and he knew she was close. Even the way her breathing had changed with their lips fighting for dominance, she was on the cusp of her orgasm and he would be giving it to her.

He separated from her mouth and she shoved her face into his, making him nearly end their fun right then. Fuck. The accompanying whimper made his stall slightly until he could rationalize with himself he just needed five seconds. Maybe two.

“Come for me, Kagome,” he demanded as he bit down on her neck. She returned the favor and cried a high pitch whine as he felt her walls latch onto his deeply submerged dick and milk him roughly and hotly. He didn’t even have a thought to try and stop his own release as she swallowed him whole.

Falling backward, still buried inside her, he held her closely to his body and rumbled a deep soothing purr for her as she came down from her high.

They laid there, panting, any fucking exercise he had before didn’t stack up to her riding his cock and him thrusting into her dripping wet pussy. Hell, even his previous encounters didn’t wear him out or down. Last night he had assumed it was because they shared reiki and youki and bonding experience had drained him. This time--nah. She was just special. She was everything. His arms tightened their hold around her and she hummed sweetly.

“We should get going, Yash,” she sighed happily.

“Keh. I’d prefer if we stayed here,” he murmured, nuzzling her face into her long curly raven locks.

“We need to talk to your brother though… and… uhm…”

“And?”

“I uh… don’t want to make you uncomfortable but--I mean. You knew what mating meant, right? I mean, Gods--I’m so stupid. Of course, you do! You didn’t really want to--and--”

He shifted her so they were both on their sides. Pulling her face to his, he kissed her swiftly but made sure to ease all her worries like she had done for him the night before. “What happened to my overly confident mate? I knew what it meant… but I just want to make sure you knew exactly what it meant. Obviously, you realize we’re bound to each other. In the demonic way, anyway. I--I don’t want to pressure you in marrying in the human way until you’re ready. Maybe once you’ve graduated?”

“That--are you--are you asking me to marry you??”

“Uh… yea. I guess. Fuck. Did I mess up? I haven’t really uhm… courted or dated anyone.”

Her laugh echoed in her room and he growled in embarrassment. “Of course I’ll marry you, idiot. Uhm… would it be too forward to ask to stay with you? We can wait until I’m done with school to avoid any misgivings about our relationship. I didn’t even think about all of that.”

“I didn’t either but to be honest, I kinda don’t give a fuck what anyone else has to fuckin’ say. I--It’s always been hard for me to open up and just talk. Just be me. Just… be ok with who and what I am. But I’m willing to try with you, Kagome. If you’re okay with all of that.”

“Of course… do we have to sleep on the same bed as the women you’ve brought home though?”

“Tch, never brought any to my place. Always had to make sure I left before they got too attached.”

“Why?”

“I told you; we didn’t know reiki users knew of demons. I couldn’t allow myself to get close to anyone.”

She smiled and brushed her hands across his cheeks and slowly threaded them through his hair until she was rubbing his ears. “I’m sorry… I wish I could have been born sooner. Or you had been later. Or--”

“Shush. You need to get dressed so I can get you to class on time. Pack a bag? I’ll take you back to my place tonight,” he said wiggling his eyebrows, earning a smack on his chest and a giggle of mirth. Oh, what they had done so rashly was evolving into the best dumb decision he had ever made.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Kags will meet Sesshomaru's family! Comments and Kudos always loveddddddddd

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcomed :)


End file.
